A 3 Legged Goat
If the op is a 3 legged goat, it will be a hot topic almost immediately. ~ M94 Mushroom Man on A 3 Legged Goat A 3 Legged Goat is actually Urk. ~MasterChiefPazz on A 3 Legged Goat Bungie.net A 3 Legged Goat is a prominent member of Bungie.net. He lurked for stats and Halo news, but didn't trully become involved with Bungie or the community until Halo 3 ODST released. He joined on December 29th, 2010 to talk about the game, and has since become deeply invested in the community and a valuable poster during the development of Halo Reach. Halo: Reach Forum A 3 Legged Goat was a well known poster in the Reach forum during the game's development. He was the go-to member for info about the game, and he would summarize Magazine articles and transcribe Podcasts for other members who wanted quick notes. It was rumored that he had a laptop on auto-refresh which helped keep him on top of new releases. One of his most resourceful and reputable contributions during this time period was the E3, Comic-Con, and Bungie Weekly Update Info and Discussion Hub , in which he compiled as much of the then recent info on the game into one easy to read thread. He also envisioned the Forge City concept, which was widely supported by the community. Halo: Reach A 3 Legged Goat stalked twitter for a week answering trivia to try and earn early access to the Halo Reach beta. Though his attempts were ultimately unsuccesful, his friend Homeboyd903 would help him gain early access. Goat reportedly squealed like a sheep as he downloaded the Reach Beta on April 29th, 2010 - 5 days before it would go public. He initially praised the new game mechanics and was largely impressed by the changes from Halo 3. He did have criticisms but was asked to wait until others had joined on May 3rd. He continued to share feedback, offering positive opinions on the new Invasion and Generator Defense modes, but then posting contrasting criticisms of the core gameplay. A 3 Legged Goat attended his local midnight release for Halo Reach on September 13th, 2010. His initial impressions of the final game were positive yet again, and he expressed his tremendous excitement for Reach prior to launch. However, he also had disappointments and spent the next year and a half advocating for positive improvements to the game. His criticisms often led to posters growing tired of his threads and they quickly forgot about his intentions. He acknowledged this constant chastisement, and such posts have since diminished. He'd rather the community remember the positive contributions than the criticisms even though they were posted with good intentions. Forge Works A 3 Legged Goat became a forger in Halo Reach thanks to the more user-friendly interface and the wealth of additional features. He would go on to forge several maps, including the acclaimed Jackal Creek , which was frontpaged on Bungie.net . Unfortunately, the map Think Twice, which was co-forged by Goat along with his friends GodlyPerfection, Sven Nietzsche, and Jonzorz 124, would not be as well received. It would be the first community map to have a public beta test frontpaged on Bungie.net , but many players felt it was undeserved and this led to uproar among the community. Goat ultimately sided with them and wished he and his co-forgers would have designed it better. However, he enjoyed the collaborative effort behind it and the support of Bungie employees Urk and Achronos. Think Twice was later added to the Team Slayer playlist in Halo Reach Matchmaking. Though this ordeal discouraged Goat, it did not stop him from Forging. Just over 6 months later, he would go on to post the infamous ODST Invasion Development Thread . He created this in hopes that the community would help him forge an Invasion map inspired by his favorite Halo game. He would do this by streaming forge sessions and bouncing ideas off of the community in real-time. The thread would go on to become the largest thread on Bungie.net for a single map by a single author, but the project would unfortunately be suspended due to unknown personal reasons. He has expressed his desire to return to the project, but is waiting until the opportune moment to do so. Most have since concluded that it was an elaborate trolling scheme. Halo Haven On October 1st, 2012, Goat created a private chapter named Halo Haven . He mainly created the group for Halo 4, and spent weeks compiling information about the game into the articles and resources for players to locate easily. However, he has also described the group as simply a haven for the current era of Halo, citing the diminishing activity in the main Halo forums as his main motivation. According to several posts therein, the group plans to run game nights and attempt to bridge the gap between Halo players. Trivia * The origin of his username has been the subject of much controversy and questions since its creation. Though he has stated it was due to run-ins with the animals and the desire for creative text in the Halo kill feed, most people believe it is simply innuendo for having (or being) a giant -blam!-. *A 3 Legged Goat is notorious for being able to consistently post a hot topic on the Bungie.net forums - even if the subject matter isn't that interesting. This often causes the thread to derail into a discussion about Goat himself as opposed to the subject matter therein. Though there is no official number, estimates put his Hot Topic count well above 500 topics, which far exceeds the average poster. *A 3 Legged Goat once had 4 Top Forum Topics on the Bungie forums, and has had 10 in total. He once had 2 in the Reach Beta feedback forum, 2 in the Optimatch forum, and currently has 2 in the Halo Reach forum. His longest running Top Forum Topic is "What's your favorite dialog from any Halo game or book?", which is in the Universe forum. *Goat likes to change avatars frequently and spontaneously, much to the dismay of fellow forumgoers. *He often worries that Bungie has him on a list of members that they would fire into the sun due to his criticisms. He regrets criticizing so bluntly and says that he meant only to bring about discussion and positive change. *He has lauded Halo 3 ODST and considers it to be Bungie's greatest accomplishment. *He briefly ran a private group centered around Forge named "The Guardianz" during Reach's launch, and it received at the time a record breaking 500 members within 2 months. * Goat left Bungie.net in early 2014, citing a shift in the Bungie community as the reason for his departure. Photos 35seqq.jpg|An image macro pointing out Goat's lousy work ethic 4f4d1599b3b0ee0ed7f058397ffd2f39.png|Another macro highlighting his map thread Links A 3 Legged Goat's Bungie.net profile Bungie.me profile Category:Member Category:Notable Members Category:Bungie Community Category:Halo Reach Category:All Pages